


A Star In The Nightsky

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Back Hugs, Hajime being Tooru's pillar, M/M, inspired by a song, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: Lately Tooru has been staying up late quite a lot due to stargazing at night. As usual Hajime wakes up and keeps him company. They share a tender moment under the nightsky of Tokyo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho guys! o(^w^)o  
> This is a little OS I wrote for Silentmight on tumblr for the IwaOi Exchange and I wanted to share it with all of you guys as well!! :3  
> The story has been inspired by the song “Parade” by RURUTIA and I honestly got quite emotional writing paragraph after paragraph. :'3
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the OS and I'll see you at the End Notes. (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

Hajime should be used to it by now, that when he woke up at night most of the times the spot beside him would be empty. But somehow he wasn’t, because after years of being used to it now the bed felt empty without its second presence in it.

 

With a silent sigh he pushed himself into an upright position and swept a hand over his face to get rid of some of the sleep in his eyes, while he listened for anything in the darkened apartment. No sound. 

 

Who was he kidding though? 

 

He knew exactly where to look.

 

A shiver ran down his spin when his bare feet touch the cold ground and he stood up to slowly march out of the bedroom into the hallway, where he looked at the clock when passing the kitchen.

 

3:28am.

 

“And that when we have classes at 8.” Hajime grumbled to himself, but nonetheless moved forward to where he knew his desired person would be.

 

Before he even reached the entrance to the living room, a gust of wind hit his bare calves and made him shiver all over again. He should have put something else on and not just thrown on a shirt over his boxer briefs.

 

Ignoring the cool, fall wind Hajime pushed the door to the living room open and was immediately met with a familiar sight he had seen for the past few weeks, almost every night. Wouldn’t it be half past three in the morning the picture would be something to make him smile softly.

 

At the open window facing out into the city sat a boy his age with chestnut coloured haired swaying in the wind and wide, brown eyes staring up into the clear night sky, which was rather rare for Tokyo at this time of the year. He had his legs pulled up against his chest, arms wrapped around it and chin placed gently on top of his knees. He looked endearing and Hajime didn’t want to disturb the other’s peace, but they both needed the sleep.

 

“Tooru…” He started slowly in a timid voice. “Why are you up again?”

 

There was no answer, so he stepped closer and slowly reached out to touch the other’s shoulder.

 

“Tooru?”

 

This time he seemed to get noticed as the chestnut haired boy blinked a few times, before he turned his head to look at Hajime with a still kind of dazed gaze.

 

“...Hajime?”

 

“Hey.” Said one spoke in a gentle voice as he reached for Tooru’s hand to take it in his and rub his thumb gently over the back of it. “Why are you still up, hm?”

 

“...Couldn’t sleep.”

 

“You could’ve woken me up.”

 

“Didn’t want to disturb your sleep again.” Tooru answered in a soft voice and discarded his eyes to the star covered sky again. “I just wanted to look at the stars for a bit.”

 

Hajime stared at his childhood friend for a few moments, contemplating with himself what would be the best to do now. They needed to be up for university in a few hours, but Tooru didn’t seem like he would find sleep any time soon. So in the end he gave in with a slight sigh and nudged the boy’s side gently. “Scoot over.”

 

The other seemed confused, but complied anyway as he scooted forward a little bit so that Hajime could sit down behind him on the windowsill. A familiar, warm feeling embraced Tooru when two arms wrapped around his waist a few moments later and pulled him up against a strong chest, so that he was leaning against it with his back. A chin on his shoulder soon joined and he now was completely enveloped by Hajime’s warmth, which made him sigh in glee.

 

The silence between them was pleasant and Tooru busied himself playing with Hajime’s fingers, while he listened to his calming breathing and once again looked up into the night sky.

 

Moss green eyes watched Tooru’s brown eyes slide over the thousands of stars and he wondered what the younger was thinking about right now. It was nothing new for the both of them to look upwards rather than downwards or straight ahead, since they’ve been playing volleyball for so long. It was a sport where you constantly looked up. But ever since Tooru had found his passion for star gazing again, after losing it prior to starting the sport back in elementary school, it seemed like he was never looking straight ahead anymore. His head always in the clouds. Daydreaming or thinking.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Hajime finally dared to ask after a few more minutes of silence, which got Tooru to stop playing with his fingers briefly. But he didn’t look down or towards him.

 

“I’ve just been thinking…” Tooru’s voice rang out in nearly a whisper. “What would it be like to be up there? Far away from here where no one and nothing can reach you. Every problem would be forgotten and one wouldn’t have to worry about the future anymore.” His voice grew more quiet. “I sometimes wish I could just be a star in the night sky.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“I’d take you with me.” He said without hesitating and squeezed Hajime’s hand. “We’d both be up there and every night I would shine the brightest only for you. I’d reach out to you with my light, because only with you by my side I am at my best.”

 

Hajime couldn’t help but let a smile take over his features at those words and turned his head to gently brush his lips against Tooru’s neck, while he tightened his arms around the other’s waist. “You’re really a dreamer!”

 

Nudging his head against Hajime’s the younger gazed up at his boyfriend through his lashes. “Is that a bad thing?”

 

“Not really. Though sometimes you seem to lose what’s ahead of you in favour of your hobbies. Might it be volleyball or star gazing.” The black haired boy chuckled tapping his finger against Tooru’s nose.

 

“Hm?” He received a confused look in return, which had Hajime sighing.

 

“For example. When was the last time you slept properly and didn’t get up for either more training or star gazing? You’re going to pass out one of these days, Tooru, and I’m worried about that.” The older spoke gently as he cupped the chestnut haired boy’s cheek, which lead the other to lean into the touch. “I don’t want to suddenly receive a call saying that you passed out in one of the lectures...again.”

 

“...”

 

“Sometimes you also have to look for what’s waiting straight ahead of you and not only up-” His words were abruptly cut off when a pair of soft lips captured his own and despite his sentence not being finished, Hajime immediately eased into the familiar sensation and let his hand travel to the back of Tooru’s neck.

 

Their lips moved together in perfect sync and despite of the many kisses they had shared before, even still now there was this special spark blooming in both of their chests, which made it feel like their first kiss over and over again.

 

Tooru shifted from his previous position and carefully turned in Hajime’s arms, so that they were facing each other, his hands travelling up his boyfriend’s torso to intertwine them at the nape of his neck.

 

It was only for air, that they parted and opened their eyes again to gaze into them with smiles blooming on their faces.

 

“You worry too much, Hajime.” Tooru whispered after a few moments, while dragging his thumb across Hajime’s bottom lip. “As long as you’re with me, I’ll never lose sight of the path ahead. Because you’re my pillar and strength. With you...I’m invincible.”

 

Kissing the pad of Tooru’s thumb Hajime tightened his embrace once more to steady the fragile, yet strong body in his arms as he tilted his head sidewards. “And I’ll always make sure to never let you lose your way. I love you, Tooru.”

 

The smile, which bloomed on the chestnut haired boy’s face, was the most beautiful Hajime had ever seen on him and it felt like falling in love all over again.

 

“I love you too, Hajime.”

 

They eventually went back to bed that night and cuddled up under the blankets Tooru thought to himself, that he might always look up, but with Hajime he’ll never lose the path ahead.

 

With Hajime by his side.

  
He could take on the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Those two are just...I love them so much and this truly got me emotional! _(:3」∠)_  
> I need to write more of them! And with this I think I have finally overcome my writer's block as well, so  
> I can work on Chapter 9 of Rise Of A Hero and hopefully update it soon! <3  
> (Also I might have another AU in the waiting and I'm already so much looking forward to writing it!! *w*)
> 
> Though for now I shall sign out until next time!! Cha Ne~ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
